Seen Better Days: Remake
by AK74FU2
Summary: This is the remake of Seen Better Days, I know this will be strange story, but I wanted to try it. Don't criticize me, my new crossover is finished, and better than the last story.


**Seen Better Days:Remake**

**This is a remake, but a different way. It'll have the same characters, but not same world. The world they go to instead will be entering the world of Halo, I know it's strange but I want to try it. This will be about Jonathan Blake and his squad mates are the last humans to leave Earth, before the Commander activates the Bomb. I forgot to name the aliens that were attacking the humans, I'm adding newer and stronger enemies. I'm also making Jonathan and his mates super soldiers. Kind of like the Spartans in Halo, but these guys will be called the Numerics, their armor is called Mysterium Powered Assault armor. The armor looks close to the ODST Recon Armor. Don't criticize me, the recon armor is not what they are using. Their armor just looks close to it, but more powerful and resilient to most heavy attacks. For their space cruisers, they are stronger than Covenant ship, and their FTL is similar to Slip-space. But the portal is green, and it's called Vortex Rifting. Their weaponry will make the Covenant have a run for their money. I want to make a story where Halo will have better allies.**

"Oh, shit! Ambush left!" I yelled at my men, a drone came flying toward me, I raised my M22 Espionage, and fired. Bits of metal and circuits flew everywhere. I look to Fred, he kicked a drone back and fired his pistol at the head, it's head exploding. These genocidal freaks were called Vermakk, these drones were nothing compared to their juggernauts, the Soul Rippers. These brutes were dumber than rocks, but still deadly, when they go into a rage, be sure you hide. When that happens, almost all of the soldiers in their path get crushed to nothing. I found a Soul Ripper creeping up on one of my men. I took out a plasma grenade, pressed the button and flung it at the beast. It stuck to it and exploded, leaving the area a charred body with it missing a few things, like an arm or leg.

"Stan, how much time do we have?" I yell to him, he turns and leans against the wall, "We have about ten minutes before backup arrives, we're going to have to go all out on this. Evacuation site is on the opposite side of the city." I curse, that's about 4 miles away. I nod, and turned to my men, "Men, we're going to go into cover and get to the other side of the city,evac will be waiting there." I said, hearing groans. I turn, and looked at the table filled with weapons. A few a know about, but others I never even tried. I go over to it and pick up a long cylinder, with a hole on the top. I find a button on the side, and press it, then it turned out to be a sword, or a type of sword. "Huh, where did this come from?" I ask the Jackal. "That there is a light sword, it was just manufactured primarily for the Numeric." I chuckle, I swing it around, light as a feather, due to my power armor on my. It felt like a second skin to me, I never liked taking it off, Inside of it, I felt secure. I attach the handle on the magnetic plate on my thigh.

"Let's move out, men." I say to them. "Hey Jon, you really think the Commander will set off the Bomb?" Stan asked me, I slowly turn, and look at him, then I nod. "He said we're going to leave Earth, and follow the colonies to the planet they found in a nearby system." I said reassuring them that they will not die here. I put my fingers to the side of my helmet, "Commander, we're moving out to the evac site." I say, "Roger, Delta Squad." I hear the Commander say. I move outside of the building along with my men, I see and alley, I point to it and my men nod. I run, faster than a car to the alley. The Vermakk don't even notice us. I run as fast as I can, we're about 2 miles away, I try running faster, but I can't abandon my men. I slow down, my men catc up, "Damn, Jon, slow down, your armor is more advanced than ours." Stan complains. I start to run faster, slow enough for them to keep up, but fast enough where the Vermakk won't spot us. I then see the other side, and I see our evac, the ordinary drop ship, a 944A Nashville. I run to it, but a Soul Ripper shoot his gun at me, my shields take the brunt of the attack, I may have VERY strong armor, but nothing can compare to the Soul Ripper's armor, that armor is not impossible to pierce but it is a pain in the ass. The Soul Ripper's gun was so strong, it sent me off my feet and I flew about 5 feet to my side. My men take it down by its only weakness, the head. It exploded into bits, as usual. I get back up, and run to the Nashville, when I got in, I saw the Commander, I quickly salute, as do my, men. "At ease, men. I have come to inform you that you will be joining the colonies in reaching that planet. I have secured a Frigate for your departure, and my AI will be joining you. Your Frigate will be modified to withstand the enemy's attacks for a short while, giving you enough time to perform a Vortex Rift." he said as he held out a chip, glowing green, I take it and insert it into the neural interface in the back of my helmet.

"Sir, are you staying?" I ask him, he nods solemnly. I look down, my men look at me with sympathy, the Commander was like a father to me, I didn't want to leave him. "I don't want you to stay" I say hoping he would actually go. I shakes his head, not saying anything. I understand the choice he made, to sacrifice himself to save humanity. We finally reach the space station, and I see the Frigate, the name on the hull is quite nice for something so graceful, _The Dawning Light_, it fit the ship greatly. When we docked, I finally hear the AI's voice, "So, you're Jonathan Blake, huh?" his voice ringed in my head, the voice sounded intimidating, but I was used to that, I am a Numeric. "Yes, I am. What's your name?" I ask, "My name is Jackson." he said.

"Well, Jackson, I hope we become friends on our way to the colonies." I said with politeness, "Yes, I do hope so, I'm just upset that I have to leave the Commander." he said with sadness.

"I know, he is like a father to me" I say. I walk down to the hangar to where the Frigate is. When I got there, my squad were already there, "I have installed stasis pods inside of the Frigate in case you don't feel like waiting. The Vortex Rifter engine has been upgraded to go faster than a thousand light years a day. I hope that makes you happy." the Commander says before going to where he will activate the Bomb, I look out a window and soon enough Vermakk ships began making their way to the station, I run to the Frigate. I get there, and enter closing the door behind me and running to the bridge. I get there, and start the ship, my squad and I are the last humans to leave Earth forever, I put the engines on full. We leave the station and out of range before they even notice the Frigate leaving. I took out Jackson's chip and inserted it into the ship's data terminal. "I'll activate the Vortex Rift in ten minutes, ok Jon?" I nod and walk to where my men were, they were looking at a screen with Earth on it. I saw the Bomb go off, the Earth's surface began to move, then the whole planet imploded. I let tears flow down my cheeks, my helmet covered it, but I knew that this will be the last I will ever see Earth again.

_Delta Squad, prepare for Vortex Rift._ I heard Jackson say on the comms. I felt a rumble, then the ship jerked forward. _SIR, THE VORTEX...OH GOD, THE VORTEX IS CHANGING COLORS, WE MIGHT NOT MAKE IT._ I heard Jackson's yell through the comm. I held onto to something, I closed my eyes, waiting for the end. Then it went black. When I came to, I got up almost immediately, I wasn't dead, that means that my squad mates weren't dead either. I look around and found them on the ground, like I was. I knew they'd be ok, I run to the bridge, and found the most strange sight I have ever seen. A planet being attacked, by ships that were quite large but not as big as our Super Carriers. I saw that the ships were shooting at the planet, _possibly a genocide, I know that all too well, this will not sit with me,_ I think as I order Jackson to prepare the Numeric Photon Cannon or NPC for short. When the NPC shot, the ship it hit immediately exploded, "Whoa, now that's what I call fireworks." I said. I noticed the chatter come on, "Whoever destroyed that carrier, we need help, if Reach falls, so will Earth." The first thought that came to me was, _That's bullshit!_ I reroute the chatter to where it came from and it came from one of the settlements on the planet. "Whoever talked to me, identify yourself, and I will help." I say waiting for an answer." This is Noble One, leader of Noble Team." I smiled, "Jackson, prepare the NPC for another shot." I say, when I ordered to fire, another carrier blew to pieces. I let the gun reload, then took out another. I decided to help out on the surface, I go to my squad, "Wake up! We got a job to do men!" I yell. They scrambled together. They got up, and saluted, "At ease, we have had a malfunction with our Vortex Rift Engine, and sent us here. We are going to help the inhabitants who seem to be defending their planet, the enemy is performing genocide on the inhabitants and that does not sit well with us, does it?" I say, "Sir, no sir!" they say. I go to the hangar and walk to the Nashville, I opened the back ramp and walk inside, I get in the pilot seat and start the engines. I wait for my squad to enter, when they got in and strapped, I lifted the giant beast up and out the hangar door, I order Jackson to maneuver the Frigate away from the battlefield in space, so it won't be spotted.

The Nashville zoomed past the enemy ships with ease, and the enemy thought that it was a new model going out to destroy the inhabitants, but I knew better. I lock onto the chatter and talk again, "Noble One, I'll be coming down in ETA 15 seconds, do not shoot me down, my ship is brand new." I say, "No problem, but get here quick, these covies are being a pain." Noble One answered back. I track Noble's position, and fly to it, I get there and start to land, I saw the inhabitants and couldn't believe what I saw. They were human, some in armor similar to the Mysterium armor. I ignored it, but the supposed humans were eyeing his ship with anxiety, ready to strike if necessary. I landed and cut the engine, I got out and looked to my men, they were curious at what I saw, I sigh, "Men, these inhabitants...are human." I heard some gasps. I walked to the ramp door, and pulled a lever, the door began to open, when I was down, the soldiers stared at them, I walked out and walked to them, I didn't know which one was Noble One. "Which one of you is Noble One?" I ask, one walked forward and came to him, and held out his hand, I took it in my hand and shook it. "Well, I'm here, so where are the enemies?" I ask, they point toward the upcoming army. "HA, you call that an army?" I say, their army was small compared to the Vermakk's armies, and we even had a hard time, but this will be cake. I walked to my men, "Guys, we have an army that's smaller than the smallest army that the Vermakk produced", they all laughed. I walk back to Noble One, "How do you call that a small army? That's the main fighting force." I laughed even more, "Where I'm from, that is a small army, so this will be cake, dude." I said before going back to the Nashville. I take out a V292 RL, t=it has so much firepower, it can decimate a small portion of a Vermakk army. I go onto a small ledge and target the middle of the army, I fired and watched the missile go toward its target. When it hit, it decimated still a small portion of the army, but that was still quite a lot, I go onto comm, "Jackson, send down the long range DeVermakk Missile." I say, a couple minutes later, the missile hit, it destroyed almost the whole army. I nodded in satisfaction, and walked back, Noble Team stared at him, "What was that things, it took out most of the army?" One said. I smiled, "That was the DeVermakk Missile, it has so much forepower, it can decimate an entire city it needed. This army is nothing compared to the firepower of the human race." They looked at me, "That's impossible, we are the human race, we never created technology like that, who are you!" he yelled while pointing a pistol at my head. I sighed, I grab my helmet and twist, hearing the hiss of the oxygen, I lift the helmet. They now see my face, black hair, cut short, bright blue eyes, scars covered parts of my face, a couple under my eye, a large one along my jaw line. The last one was short but nasty, it went straight across my left eye. "Now do you believe me?" I say, putting the helmet back on my head. I turned and went back to the Nashville, "I hope my help was enough." I say before entering with my squad following. I got into the cockpit, and lifted, but I wasn't done yet, I shot forward toward the last of the enemy army, I shoot the Vulcan chain guns, tearing apart the army with so much ease that it was pathetic to him. He finished the army and flew back to the Frigate. "This day isn't over yet." I said before entering the hangar, preparing to use the most powerful vehicle ever created by the human race.

**I know this is a bad ending, but I was planning on making Jon defeat the armies of the Covenant next chapters. Sorry if I disappointed you.**


End file.
